Débil
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Hinata sabe que no es fuerte, pero también sabe quién puede ayudarle. [NejiHinata...creo]


**Débil**

_Por Candy002._

**Resumen:** Hinata sabe que no es fuerte; pero también sabe quien puede ayudarle. [Neji/Hinata

**Nota de la autora:** Esta es la primera vez que voy a escribir Hetero en mas de cuatro años, y de Arruto encima. Verdaderamente ni yo entiendo a qué viene éste cambio. Espero que no se me haya escapado ningún detalle del canon, ya que a decir verdad he visto remil pocos episodios de la serie y no me termino de leer los capítulos que me baje del manga, pero he investigado en Wikipedia y creo saber lo suficiente, al menos para escribir esto. Consta de dos capítulos y posiblemente el otro lo traiga la semana que viene.

**Disclaimer:** Neji y Hinata, por más que lo desee, no me pertenecen ni tampoco los beneficios económicos que su creación conlleva.

Inspecciono el lugar con su mirada blanquecina un tanto nerviosa, al tiempo que sus pasos avanzaban sobre el césped. Se hallaba ahora en un claro del bosque de Konoha, con una cerca de árboles a su alrededor formando un circulo casi perfecto. Ese lugar también era el lugar de entrenamiento para que los ninjas pudieran afinar sus habilidades a la luz de un sol imponente, ya sea en solitario o junto a los miembros de su equipo. Solo que esta vez no era un sol en su máximo esplendor quien lo iluminaba todo desde lo alto del cielo, sino una placida luna argentina arropada por la presencia de nubes esponjosas y en compañía de unas pocas estrellas centellantes.

Apreciar la belleza del espectáculo nocturno, mientras se aspiraba relajadamente el aire fresco era un placer que Hinata disfrutaba de hacer cuando estaba cómodamente acostada sobre el tejado de su casa, o simplemente apoyada sobre el marco de la ventana que tenia en su cuarto. Sin embargo en esos momentos no se sentía de lo más relajada que digamos y una clara muestra de ellos era los continuos golpecitos que se daba contra la mandíbula mientras su otra mano retorcía las mangas de su abrigo.

Se detuvo en cuanto tuvo ante sí el grueso tronco partido en el centro del claro. Vio con absoluta claridad los incontables cortes, resquebrajamientos y signos de haber sido golpeado que lo rodeaban, y ella se acerco a acariciarlos con cierta reverencia. Hinata sabía de dónde provenían la mayoría de esos golpes. Esta segura de que se trataban de las marcas que Rock Lee había dejado a través de los años, a razón de su exhaustivo entrenamiento auto impuesto para fortalecer su Taijutsu. No conocía mucho al muchacho pero tenia constancia de todo aquello que él había tenido que pasar en su camino ninja, a pesar de su completa incapacidad para cualquier Ninjutsu o Genjutsu. Hinata recordaba que Naruto le había contado algo acerca de eso hace ya tiempo. Según el rubio le había dicho, al principio nadie había creído en Lee ni le había ofrecido apoyo alguno, ni siquiera los senseis de la academia parecían haberle guardado muchas esperanzas al joven de enormes cejotas y complexión flacucha. Pero eso no fue impedimento al increíble espíritu de Rock Lee, quien se ejercitaba todos los días sin excepción en ése sitio hasta que desfallecía de cansancio.

De seguro el muchacho no había conseguido nada en las primeras semanas o meses siguientes. Se habrá desgarrado los músculos en más de una ocasión al golpear el duro tronco, utilizando sólo manos y piernas en su afán por fortalecerlas, en lugar de los usuales kunais. Sin rendirse ante nada hasta que su actual sensei lo descubriera y le brindara el halo de esperanza que nadie le había ofrecido. Cada vez que la muchacha pensaba en eso, en lo que simbolizaban esos golpes en la madera, sentía crecer en su interior una admiración solo comparable a que guardaba a su buen amigo Naruto.

Naruto, el muchacho que había caído mas veces de las que ella pudiera recordar y siempre se levantaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, listo para afrontar a cualquier enemigo que se le presentase. Él tampoco había contado con nadie y la mayoría de la gente que conocía le rehusaba como un monstruo; pero eso jamás afectó su sueño de convertirse en el próximo y mejor Hokage de Konoha. Ella no dudaba de que algún día lo lograra, no creía que hubiera otro que lo mereciera más.

Entonces Hinata de repente el sonido de una rama partirse haciéndola salir bruscamente de sus pensamientos con un respingo involuntario. La muchacha giro sobre sus talones, sacando de su bolsita a un lado de su pierna un kunai listo para ser lanzado en el momento oportuno. Noto que su mana temblaba ligeramente alrededor del arma y que su corazón se había alborotado en un instante; pero ella se obligo permanecer serena, sabiendo que un buen ninja nunca exteriorizaba su miedo, por mas que este raya con el pánico.

-¿Quién…?-se percato de que su voz había salido temblorosa y se frustro consigo misma. Trago saliva nerviosamente y se dispuso a reclamar de nuevo, elevando su volumen-. ¿Quién esta ahí?

Bueno, eso _casi _no había sonado como un chillido. Podía considerarse un logro.

Hinata espero hasta que un nuevo sonido delatara una presencia ajena, manteniendo sus sentidos alertas para captarlo; pero el silencio de la noche fue su única respuesta. Éste había dejado de ser el silencio tendido y sereno que en un principio para dar lugar a uno tenso y cargado de expectativa, poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa a la joven que apenas si fue consciente que su respiración se estaba volviendo agitaba y su corazón palpitaba vigorosamente.

Un nuevo crujido, igual al anterior, lleno los oídos de la joven y ésta apenas tuvo oportunidad de voltearse por completo cuando una persona llego por detrás, agarrándole de la muñeca sin mucha delicadeza y ahogando su jadeo sorprendido con la ayuda de una mano vendada hasta los dedos. Hinata, en un error imperdonable para cualquier ninja, dejo caer el kunai al piso al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, invadidos por el temor. Percibió entonces que la cabeza de quien sea que estuviera a su espalda se inclinaba sobre ella, provocando que su calido aliento chocara contra la piel de la chica y esta se erizara. De un modo que ni siquiera ella hubiera sabido explicarse, supo de quien se trataba aun antes de reconocer su voz, emitida con un frió dejo de reproche.

-Un buen ninja nunca revela su posición.

Hinata se sintió entre aliviada y molesta al oírle decir eso. En el fondo ella sabía que no debió haber abierto la boca sin conocer su situación a la perfección; pero su miedo había podido más que su prudencia.

Neji la soltó de improviso y ella logró girarse hacia el. No le sorprendió encontrarse con los ojos sin pupilas, iguales a los suyos, observándola desde el rostro maduro de su primo ligeramente irritado. La joven no logro sostenerle la mirada y bajo la cabeza tímidamente, jugando con las puntas de sus dedos, consciente que sus mejillas se debían de haber tornado a un tono escarlata. Sabía que la mera presencia del muchacho solía cohibirla con mucha facilidad, aunque no estuviera segura del motivo.

-Eres una inútil-espetó Neji apartando la vista de ella. La muchacha se dio cuenta de que un nudo comenzaba a formársele en la garganta-. ¿Para que me pediste que viniera, Hinata? Mañana mi equipo tiene una misión importante y no puedo perder mi tiempo con tonterías.

-Bueno…-la velocidad con que la chica se sonrojaba era asombrosa, incluso para ella-veras yo…yo quería pedirte un…u-un favor y…

Neji apretó los dientes, comenzando a impacientarse.

-Dilo de una vez, Hinata-apuro, fastidiado.

Cuando había recibido el mensaje por parte de Hinata esa misma tarde, pidiéndole que apareciera en el bosque a esas horas y en solitario, lo primero que había pasado por la mente del chico fue en que algo bastante grave debió haber sucedido en la familia y, pese a si mismo, se inquieto por la otra rama de los Hyuuga. Pero al final de la nota, cuya letra él había reconocido sin lugar a dudas, Hinata había agregado un posdata que el asunto no era nada por lo cual preocuparse. Solo que ella necesitaba verlo.

La realidad era que el muchacho se había decidido a asistir más motivado por una simple curiosidad que por otra cosa (aparte de algo en su pecho que se negó a dar nombre). Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que se estaba perdiendo unas buenas horas de sueño y los ridículos balbuceos de Hinata no hacían que valieran la pena.

-Es que…yo quería que tu-la muchacha volvió a tragar saliva. El ritmo de su corazón estaba agitado y eso no ayudaba a que se tranquilizara-…quería pedirte que me…me ayudaras a entrenar con el Jy…con el Jyuken.

El castaño elevo una ceja, admitiendo su extrañeza. No se había esperado que ese fuera el motivo del pedido (casi ruego, siendo sinceros) para la cita. Él se cruzo de brazos, regresando a su semblante severo de costumbre. Hace tiempo que había asimilado que su prima no era tan insignificante como aparentaba; pero su timidez extrema le resultaba exasperante. La chica ni siquiera parecía reunir el valor para levantar la vista desde el suelo. Pensó irónicamente en que sus zapatos debían de serle altamente interesantes.

-Y-yo no puedo ofrecerte nada a c-cambio…más que mi agradecimientos-Hinata meditaba acerca de lo poco que podría importarle a su primo, el mejor ninja de la familia en varias generaciones, el reconocimiento suyo. Sin embargo, ella se animo a intentarlo- pero es que de verdad quisiera a-aprender a controlar mejor el Jyuken y pensé que tú…

-¿Por qué no le pides eso a tu padre?

Hinata no respondió; pero la rigidez que mostró su compostura y el nerviosismo con que se mordía el labio inferior, mientras sus manitas inquietas comenzaban a estrujar el borde del abrigo que ella llevaba, fueron suficiente respuesta para Neji. Dedujo que su tío tampoco le tenia paciencia a la inseguridad de su descendiente, hasta el punto que le exigía mas allá de sus limites

-Puedes de-decir que no, si no quieres…

De cualquier modo, Hinata no guardaba muchas esperanzas para lo contrario. Era verdad que podría pedirle el favor a su padre; pero la forma implacable en la que su progenitor la miraba antes cada fallo le hacia imposible concentrarse en su ejercicio, trayendo como consecuencia mas errores de los cuales sólo aprendía que el miedo era su mayor paralizante. Reconocía que Neji no daba la impresión de ser precisamente mas blando; pero confiaba que el hecho de ambos estuvieran en el mismo nivel ninja influyera un poco en su trato.

_Al menos acepto venir, _pensó optimista y sin saber porqué sintió un calorcito alojarse en su pecho.

Neji la miro de costado, revaluando sus posibilidades. Hinata era un tanto más bajita que él, haciendo que la dirección de sus ojos traspasara la coronilla de la muchacha, y sus piernas se adivinaban delgadas a través de la tela de sus pantalones. Su cuerpo, aun con el abrigo puesto, no suponía una mayor firmeza musculatura. Rebusco en su memoria lo que conocía de las habilidades de Hinata. Recordó entonces la lucha que tuvieron en la tercera prueba para Chuunin y el asombro que se llevo cuando descubrió esa entereza por parte de la chica, aunque se notara a leguas que no había tenido la menor oportunidad desde el inicio. Hinata había peleado con todas sus fuerzas en esa ocasión, hasta el punto en que casi muere. Más de una vez se había estrellado duramente contra el suelo después de haber recibido golpes que habrían hecho renunciar a otros. Ciertamente, esto no quería decir que ignorase que ella no era más ágil que él o que su velocidad era menor en comparación; pero de que tenía agallas, a Hinata no le habían faltado en lo absoluto.

El verdadero problema de la joven era su fragilidad, esa que hacia que todos la pensaran una muñeca de porcelana y la trataran como tal. Su padre la habría entrenado esperando que fuera de piedra mientras su sensei temiera que no fuera capaz de hacer cosas que requirieran mayor fuerza física. Ninguno con mala intención, desde luego, pero desconociendo un termino medio. Uno que no la destrozara por un excesivo esfuerzo y a la vez le permitiera superar sus debilidades.

Podría negarse, lo tuvo en cuenta, decir que no de una y regresar a su hogar para la misión que su equipo tenia reservada para mañana. Sin embargo, de alguna forma presintió que no se sentiría bien consigo mismo si lo hacia, una espina de culpa lo picaría al negarle a su prima la ayuda que necesitaba para evitar su destino como la muchacha que perdió en la prueba ante él. Con una fuerza interna grande y una perseverancia peculiar, que sin quererlo le hacia pensar en su compañero de tremendas cejotas, pero poco desarrollada para convertirse en una verdadera guerrera. En las batallas tomaría el papel de una ramita que se dobla graciosamente contra los embistes que reciba, hasta que al final llegue un golpe con la suficiente fuerza que la parta por la mitad sin remedio alguno.

-¿Estas segura de lo que me estas pidiendo?-pregunto Neji, atento a su reacción.

Hinata no dudo en responder, elevando por primera vez la cabeza con una mirada de total determinación.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Neji se limito a asentir en silencio. Interiormente admitió que no se había esperado otra respuesta.

¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto la historia o debería reconsiderar el dedicarme sólo a HP? Son bien recibidas toda clase de contestaciones e inclusive recomendaciones literarias, preferiblemente, de temática fantástica. Lo que a ustedes les plazca.

Nos leemos.

Candy002.


End file.
